The Return
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.
1. Return of the other Female

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry Nick. He has internal bleeding an has lost too much blood. There is nothing we can do for him now and you know we can not go to a hospital." Jeremy spoke with a pained look as he looked at the male as he looked enraged an hurt.

"I guess its a good thing I am here now than." spoke a sweet soft voice causing them all to look over to the other only female to be turned an survive. Elena's twin sister herself; Katherine.

Her hair was more of a silvery almost white blond color an fell to her hips. Her skin was a beautiful mixture of porcelain snow an sunkissed with her lips the color of blood as her pale silvery/green eye stared at them all with a simple white tank-top with blue vest over it along with a pair of tight black jeans an boots covering her beautiful curved an well toned body.

"Kitten is that you?" Antonio spoke softly as he heard her tone but smiled with pain as she hurried forward with a concerned look upon her face as to their shock she had started to check his vitals.

"I am here Anton okay. You are not going to die not on my watch," She vowed with conviction as she owed the male everything before she looked at an anxious looking Nick, "Go out to my black SUV, get into the back an retrieve the three dark blue duffel bags in the back. Elena go an help him now their going to be heavy." She ordered as she moved grabbing her small bag she had dropped as Nick darted out the door with Elena following him fast. Opening it she withdrew a syringe an some viles an began to fill the Syringe with the clear liquid, before she leaned over Antonio as he looked at her with soft eyes filled with pain a drowsiness, "Hey Anton, I am going to give you something to take away the pain including to knock your ass out okay. So, I can save your ass." she spoke ignoring as their Alpha was staring at her with different emotions in his eyes but before she could inject him though Clay grabbed her wrist harshly as Nick an Elena came running back in.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Clay with a growl to the female as she ignored him an looked directly at their Alpha. He hated how this little female always ignored him an defied him at every damn point an ignored as he was higher on the food chain than she was.

"I am trying to save him. The more time I waste the greater chance is he going to die. Please trust me, Jeremy." She spoke with a soft tone as she looked deeply into his eyes an saw him eying her before nodding as Clay released her from his hold with an unhappy look upon his face. Swinging down the syringe she injected him with the fluid knocking his ass, "With all do respect everyone get the fuck out of the kitchen now. So I can work on saving his life." She ordered harshly as their Alpha decided to trust her before ushering them all out of the kitchen into the den.

Three hours Later

Nick snapped his head up as he smelled his father's blood an in walked a completely nearly ready to pass out Katherine with her white tank-top covered in his father's blood. He watched paling as she approached him with soft gentle look upon her face.

"He's..." He trailed off choked with a sob but was startled as she smiled softly at him an touched his shoulder with a gentle look upon her face. Even though he was older; she always treated him as if he was her younger brother an even kicked Clay's ass a couple times for being a douche bag to them all and he had done the same for her.

"Alive for now. Though I am going to need some of you to give over a couple of pints of blood. An after that; if he survives through the night he will live Nikki." She answered as he looked floored grinning and pulling her into his arms tightly before darting to be the first one to give his father blood with Elena behind him as Clay followed as well.

"You saved him Kat," Jeremy smiled walking to the female as she offered him a tired look before looking concerned as she inhaled cause beside her sister she had the best sense of smell, "What is it now?" He frowned in concern for her as there was a lot of things he wanted to discuss with her but knew it was not the time.

"You blood is tainted with poison from what I can smell from your hours long stab wound on your side, Jeremy." She responded as she was trying to see if she recognized the smell of it before she moved over grabbing his hand ignoring his startled look as she turned one of her nails into claws before making a cut on his arm leaned forward licking it to see if it was one she had dealt with.

Jeremy didn't say a word as the female tested his blood though he was wondering on how she knew all this an more even how she was able to preform surgery on Antonio an save his life for them all and now it was seemed as if she were going to end up saving his life. He watched as she reared back with horrified look, "What poison is it?" He demanded to know of her as she looked up an met his eyes without flinching as she had always done since before she had even transformed.

"Ricen. Your going to need a blood transfusion as well before it gets to worse. Since the others are taking care of Antonio, I can give mine to you." She smiled with an offer as he sighed before nodding as he knew she could be really stubborn when it was to get her way.

"Very well then I want you to get some rest. We will talk tomorrow okay as well." He placed his hand on her cheek with a soft look upon his face as he had always had a soft spot for her.

**Next Day at Stonehaven**

Katherine entered into the infirmary an stopped though in the door way as she saw Antonio was sitting up some in his bed drinking some tea carefully as the others were in the room. She had showered an cleaned up herself before coming down as she felt grimy an disgusting. Though she was glad she was able to save the male that was her father in everything but blood.

"Hey Kitten, so I am guessing you...?" Antonio spoke confusing the room as she grinned with happy look upon her face making him smile in return with pride upon his face directed at her.

"Yes Anton." She nodded her head as he looked pleased with her as well as filled with even more pride.

"So you are finally?" He asked with hope on his face as he knew this female needed to return to them as she was more precious than her twin was even if that made him seem harsh and cruel. But there was something with her that makes her mean a lot to him as if she were his very own child. He knew Nick agreed with him on this as well cause the male had gone to war with Pete an Clay over the female. That was the first time he had seen him win in a fight against Clay and it was all in this young woman's defense plus it didn't help that their Alpha seemed to be even more protective of her than he was over Elena.

"Yes again." she laughed as he sighed in completely relief at her words as the others were completely confused with them.

"Is anyone else confused beside me?" Nick asked with a frown to them all as he looked completely confused an worried for his younger sister as she grinned softly at him with a soft look.

"I think we are all confused an would like answers especially to last night as well." Jeremy spoke with calm tone as he looked at them letting them know it was an ordered. He though he chalked it up to this is the secret Antonio had been keeping from them all. Though he was happy his long lost pack member had returned to them safe and sound as was his wolf.

"When I had took off with Elena...I did so cause she was my blood," She gave Jeremy a sorrow filled apologetic look as he frowned briefly but nodded in understanding to her as he knew how important her sister was to her, "but I couldn't really cope as she could in being away from the pack. You see I am more intoned with my wolf than she is. An every day were separated...she would howl, whimper and whine...for you guys...for the pack. I was hurting so much it was almost physically and was so bad that I took to drinking to drown out her begging to be returned to our family...our pack. Yes we had Elena but it was not enough." She spoke with pained look upon her face as she shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I ran into little bit here in a bar drinking herself into an oblivion. I could have sworn if she had a tail an ears in her human form. Her tail would have been wagging and her ears would have been perked up as she pounced on me." Chuckled Antonio with a weak laugh as she blushed bright red an ducked her head off to the side causing the others to chuckle, "I tried to convince her to come home with me to Stonehaven but for some reason she thought she would be nothing but a burden." He frowned at her as he could tell Nickolas an Jeremy were upset at this.

"You would never be a burden." Jeremy spoke softly to her as she looked sheepish before she sighed softly under her breath. He swore whoever made her think such a thing would regret it. The female had brought nothing but laughter an happiness to them all.

"Jeremy, I know you bit me out of pity in hope I would survive cause of Clay biting Elena and I thank you for it every single day. But I had told Anton that I wanted to be able to be an asset to this Pack. That I wanted to be useful." She spoke softly as Jeremy softened completely at her words as she looked around the room at them all.

"So, I made a deal with her," Antonio spoke soft catching everyone's attention, "I told her that I would pay for her to go to college to study anything she wanted but once she had graduated. She was to come home permanently." He finished his words as they all looked shocked at his words.

"So I asked what was the one thing you guys needed an he informed you guys had no doctor. So, I chose to study medicine. And now four years later; I had graduated with my PhD. I am now known as Dr. Katherine Michaels the one an only Doctor of Bear Greek as they are now building a Clinic for me to use in a matter of months. So in logical words I am home to stay...home for good." She finished as she grinned to them all with a happy look to them all but stopped as Jeremy approached her an now stood in front of her with calm look as he looked like he was slowly assessing her, "I'm sorry. I wanted you to be proud of me and proud to have me in this pack." She whispered as she looked down to the ground though she was shocked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I was always proud of you Katherine but to know you did this for the pack has made me more than proud of you little one. Welcome home finally." He spoke in a soft tone stroking her cheek with his finger as she smiled brightly at him, "We'll talk later though." He nodded his head as she nodded back to him as he stepped back from her.

"We have our very own Doctor now. Awesome." Smiled Nick as he felt a world of gratitude for the female as she had saved not only his father's life but also their Alpha's life as well from the poison.

"Thanks just try not get to hurt too often cause than I will patch your asses up without any pain meds and that is promise." She vowed with a glare as Nick pouted at her words as the other laughed at her.

"Your a mean doctor." Nick mocked with a playful look to the female he always saw as a sister.

"So your not going to return with me? What about our home and everyone else in Toronto" Elena spoke with a hurt look as she looked at her twin sister as she sighed a shook her head at her before turned her head away.

"We belong with the pack Elena. Do you know what kept me going so I would not go insane dammit with my wolf yearning for the pack?" Katherine snapped suddenly as she looked at her sister with pain written all over her face, "I nearly called Anton every single night cause I was going literally insane with the need to be with my pack an Alpha. It was only because of the Beta that I had made it through medical school an only because he would visit when he could. He would bring me things belonging to him, to Nick an he had even brought me a book that belonged to Jeremy that I would read all the time with him in his office next to the fire. You might be able to survive without the pack but I can not." She snarled out as her eyes glowed pure wolf shocking them all with her words.

"Jesus." Nick spoke as he looked at the female before she closed her eyes shut.

"You can't survive without a pack." Jeremy spoke as he looked at her with a soft look upon his face as she tilted her head down nodding her head. He softened completely towards the female as she had suffered so much to make sure she would not be a burden to them all. Though he was a little unnerved that she had even thought he thought of her as a weak point in their pack...that she was a burden along with thinking he pitied her. He felt his wolf react as well to her thinking that an both of them were displeased with her line of thinking.

"No I can not. This Pack means more to me than anything in the world. I am sorry Elena but myself stuff will be arriving in a matter of days. I am home for good." Katherine nodded her head causing them all but Elena to look pleased with her words.

"Fine." Snapped Elena as she stormed from the room going on up to her own.

"Kat." Jeremy nodded for her to follow him to the Den so they could talk as it was getting later in the day. The others but Antonio were going to patrol as Elena stayed in her room sulking. He watched as she moved sitting beside the fire with a calm look of serenity upon her face. Moving he joined her side as he wanted to know why she had thought that in the first place, "Why would you think I turned you out of pity? Why would you think I/we thought of you as a burden?" He demanded softly as she looked conflicted before sighing.

"Elena told me if Clay had never bit her than you would have never bit me and that you only bit me out of pity in the end. She told me; we were only burdens to the pack and had to leave you all," She began in a whispered tone as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes as they darkened with sorrow an hurt, "I was shattered from the inside out that the pack I had come to love with everything inside of me would think that...that the Alpha I cared about only held pity for me." She finished as her words choked out as she bowed her head though she was shocked as she was brought in a warm comforting hug by her Alpha.

"Never. I never pitied you ever. To tell you a truth, I have kept from you all these years. I would have tried to turned you had I run into you without ever meeting your twin sister. Me and my wolf are drawn to you an desire you more than anything. It pained us when we woke up one morning to find you had taken off with Elena an had stayed away completely from us not even calling or trying to contact us or anything along the lines of those." Jeremy spoke as he held the female in his arms resting his chin on top of her head. He felt anger he had not felt in a long time an would be having a long talk with Elena; perhaps he had been too easy on her just because of how she was turned into one of them. Her lying had drove the one person that gave him an his wolf peace away from the pack an him and he was not going to allow it to be swept aside.

"She lied than. I had followed her cause she has never lied to me. She's my twin sister and I love her an always looked to her. Please forgive me...forgive me for not coming to you and just for taking her words for granted." Katherine jerked back from her Alpha with tears falling down her cheeks like two twin rivers as she looked up pleading towards her Alpha.

"Your forgiven. Even a fool could see how much you adored Elena an loved her very much. But you are now home for good, I don't think I could ever let you go again." Jeremy gripped her chin in his fingers as he stared deeply into her eyes before he slowly wiped away her tears.

"Well, technically you have to let me leave everyday considering I will be working in town at my own Clinic." She teased with a relieved smile as he chuckled softly pulling her back into his arms as she snuggled her head underneath his chin as her and her wolf was at peace finally being back at their Alpha's side. Being held in his comforting arms an the heat from the fire place lured her to a deep much needed sleep.

Jeremy held the female in his arms as he stayed where he was leaning against his desk next to the fire as she snuggle deeper into his arms. He glanced up though as Nick walked into the room as he had been listening in on them with a light blanket in his hands. He nodded for the male to come over he placed the blanket over the female an him with retrieve a throw pillow to place behind his back. She shifted some causing him to pause before she settled back down tightening her arms around him an burying her face into his chest.

"I can't believe Elena would do that. It's fucked she had drove my little sister away." Nick growled low in his throat staying quite though so as to not wake up Katherine.

"Elena will answer for her lies have no fear. For now we are going to let Katherine sleep; I can tell she has not been sleeping very well." Jeremy sighed though he was curious as to why Nick suddenly chuckled at him, "What is it now?" He gave a wry smile as the male was always up to mischief ever since he could walk.

"I hope you know your the only to ever be able to call her Katherine besides dad an he barely get's away with it, and not get knocked on your ass. She had clocked Clay a good one cause he called her by her full name and she floored me the first I called her that but you...the first time you called her by her full name what does she do? She blushes ten shades of red and walks away muttering under her breath." He snickered as their Alpha rolled his eyes though he seemed sort of smug at his words causing him to shake his head, "You know she loved you with all her heart when they both had been living here and I think she still does." Nick nodded as he stood back up slowly as their Alpha tightened his arms around the female cuddled into his chest before he left room.

Jeremy buried his face into the female's hair holding her tightly. He was never letting her go again not ever and if she did tried to leave he would track her down an drag her back here by her fur if need. Finally admitting what Antonio had tried telling him a few years ago; she was his, she was his mate now an forever and he was going to have a talk with Elena about her lies


	2. Alpha's Orders and Retrieval of a Mutt

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

**Chapter two**

Everyone came wondering into the Den the next day an they all stopped at the sight that greeted them. Logan an Nick kept the other two silent as they watched their Alpha sleeping peacefully with Katherine cradled in his arms laying on the couch with her head tucked under his chin. Both looked content an at peace as they were finally reunited with one another.

"You can come in." Jeremy opened his eyes as he spoke with a soft tone having been up since dawn but stayed where he was as Katherine didn't show any signs of getting up anytime soon. So he had been content with closing his eyes an relaxing with the female cradled in his arms as she buried her face into his chest. He could tell her and her wolf both trusted him to look after them an protect them as they slept on which made him pleased completely.

The other four walked into the room fully an sat down in different places making not a noise so as to not wake up Katherine. Though two were concerned as there seemed to tear tracks on her face as their Alpha held the female comforting her even in her sleep.

Katherine slowly awakened as she growled low when a light hit her face before she snuggled her face further into a chest causing her to inhale an relax as she smelled her Alpha's scent. Groaning low in her throat as he tightened his arms once before she popped up her head glancing at him before looking around the room sleepily though she yelped as she popped up all the way as she saw they were not alone in the room.

"Sleep well Kitty?" teased Nick as she blushed bright red an scrambled to her feet with squeak as Jeremy chuckled huskily at her flushed form.

"Yeah...um I am going to get freshened up than go an check on Anton. See ya later Jeremy." She muttered out as she scurried from the room fast an up to her room which was right next to Jeremy's room.

"Do you really have to tease the poo girl." Laughed Logan as their Alpha stood stretching before running a hand through his hair looking at them all though he stilled as their Alpha's eyes landed on Elena after ten minutes an anger flashed over his face.

"We have something to discus as a Pack in a hour or so after breakfast. Do not miss it." He ordered as he moved walking from the room up towards his own room though he was startled as he saw Katherine walk out of her room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her as her damp hair was sticking to her face neck.

"Oh sorry Jeremy. I was just going to Elena's room to burrow a shirt since I left my stuff in the SUV last night and I don't trust the boys to retrieve them." She gave a sheepish look to the male as she went to walk past him but was shocked as he grabbed her arm and before she could blink; he pulled her into his room slamming the door shut with her pinned there between him an it. She shivered as he ran his nose up and down her neck softly, "Jeremy?" She whispered as he slowly pulled up showing his wolf eyes as he looked conflicted before they went back to their beautiful mixture of blue an gray.

"Let me chase you...give me the chance to make you mine." Jeremy spoke as he trailed his fingers up an down her arm causing her to shiver an her eyes to darken as she lifted her hand cupped his cheek.

"Fool, you have always had me. I have always been yours even when I left. I never let anyone near me or have me." She whispered to him with a soft look as he looked shocked at her words causing her to tun her head away from him.

Though she was startle as Jeremy moved gripping her chin turning her to face him with a soft look upon his face as he stroked her cheek with his other hand. A small gasp tore from her as he leaned down an kissed her gently on her lips before she returned the kiss. He held her there kissing her softly as she trialed her hands up his back holding him to her as he moved closer.

"Your mine and no one else's" He whispered softly against her lips as he pulled up some an was relieved as he all he saw in her eyes was a deep love for him.

"Always," She smiled kissing his cheek before shivering from the cold, "Now I gotta go grab one of Elena's shirts." Katherine finished with a grin though she was startled as he moved walking over to his dresser before bringing her one off his shirts.

"Wear that." He smirked as she laughed softly nodding her head before she turned leaving back to her room. His wolf howled within him with pleasure at her accepting them...they had finally obtained their mate and he was not going to allow her to escape from him again.

**With Katherine**

She walked into the infirmary with a grin as she saw Antonio was up and resting against his pillows. Walking all the way in she ignored Nick's shocked look at what she was wearing. She wore tight dark blue jeans, flat ankle length boots along with a crimson red tank-top with Jeremy's long sleeved button up shirt over it with the sleeves pushed up and the two top buttons undone. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a clip as she settled beside Antonio lifting his bandage on his side an saw it was mostly healed.

"How's it look Kitten?" Antonio smiled but steered from touching her as he saw what Jeremy was trying to do by giving her his shirt to where. He was putting his scent all over the female so others of their kind would know she was taken.

Katherine leaned forward an inhaled smelling for infections or anything bad before straighten up, "I don't smell anything bad plus it looks like you should be healed up by tomorrow. Lucky I got here when I did Anton or else we would be ashing you right now. But for now, Nikki help me get him down stairs. Jeremy says the meeting is before breakfast." She nodded her head standing as the male hopped up coming over to them.

Both placed an arm over the shoulders helping the male stand on his feet as he sighed some in pain an annoyance. They made it down the stairs without any trouble at least an walked into the Den where the others were sitting around. Logan seeing them hopped up an began to rearrange the pillows on the couch for Antonio before he helped them sit their Beta down on it. Nick took the seat beside his father as Katherine moved an sat in Jeremy's chair behind his desk making him and Logan snort as she was the only to do that and not get into trouble.

Jeremy paused in the doorway as he looked at his back though his lips twitched as he saw Katherine had stolen his desk chair for her own seat but he didn't mind one bit. Ever since she had been turned she had done it without fear grouching at Clay that as long as he, Jeremy never said a word against it she would sit there as long as she pleased.

"Jeremy?" Clay spoke as he tilted his head some with a questioning look upon his face as the male moved a leaned against his desk and narrowed his eyes.

"You have caused extreme pain Elena to a lot of us. You lied to your sister to get her to run away with you from here." He spoke in a blunt narrowing his eyes further with rage an hurt flashing across them as Elena froze as she looked at him before looking to her sister who turned her face away from them.

"How did I lie about anything?" Elena demanded but stopped as Antonio growled in warning to her as Logan and Nick gave her warning looks as Jeremy pushed from his spot against his desk as his eyes flashed with his wolf.

"You lied to Katherine saying she was a burden to this pack. You lied to her saying I turned her out of pity and if Clay had never bit you, I would have never turned her. But your wrong little girl, our wolf's are connected because she is **my mate. **You messed up Elena and I think just I have been too easy on you considering on how you were turned and I think it's time." Jeremy spoke in his Alpha no nonsense tone as she paled and was shaking in her seat.

"Time for what?" whispered Elena with a paled look as she looked ready to cry seeing how she fucked up on lying to her sister. She glanced over to her sister and saw she was still facing away from her.

"Time for you to come home now. You are to leave your apartment in Toronto and come home for good. You may keep in contact with your human lover but if you go to visit him one of the pack will go with you to bring you back home. This is an order for you learn to lose your self-hatred towards yourself an hatred towards us as well little girl. Your selfishness has caused this pack a great deal of pain an it will stop now." Jeremy shook his head as tears leaked from her eyes. His heart ached to do this to someone he considered a daughter but he needed to start worrying about the pack in whole now and her lying like she had had caused them all too much pain.

"You...you can't do this to me." Elena protested as she jumped to her feet with rage an hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I am your Alpha and you will obey. Go upstairs to your room an make the calls your need to make. Logan and Clay will go with you to pack up your things and bring them back here." Jeremy shook his head as she looked completely heart broken which caused him pain but it was time he started being her Alpha instead of just a friend or father figure.

"Fine!" She snapped as she stood there with tears falling down her face before she moved storming to her room with hate an other emotions radiating off of her.

"Jeremy?" Antonio asked as he looked at their Alpha for further explanation.

"I have not been acting like her Alpha and it is time I started to." Jeremy shook his head as he sighed softly before moving and walking out of the room towards the back door an outside.

Katherine stood from her spot tilting her head before she moved an followed after the male ignoring the knowing looks from the others. Walking out the back door she looked around for their Alpha an found him sitting on the grass in the shade with concerned look on his face. Walking over she moved sitting beside the male an stretching out her legs in front of her.

"It was time. She'll get over it Jeremy, Clay will help cause despite what she says she feels an what she actually feels are two different thing." Came her soft words as she tilted her head up looking up to the dark cloudy sky as she could smell rain coming an closed her eyes loving the smell of it.

"I know. Kitten." Jeremy turned to face her with a soft smile as he reached over an touched her cheek gently an gave a pleased rumble as she nuzzled her face into his palm. Moving he pulled her into his arms an buried his face into her hair breathing in her scent deeply to help calm him.

Katherine stayed in his arms as she lightly duzzed with the warmth of her Alpha surrounding her as she buried her face into the male's chest snuggling closer to him. Her and her wolf were content with being in his arms as he held her tightly.

"Jeremy!" Called out Nick as he ran out to them with a apologetic look upon his face.

"What?" Jeremy asked raising his eyebrow as the male looked murderous an determined.

"We have a hit on Cain. Do we bring him in?" Nick asked as he stood there anxious as he wanted answers on to why he had almost lost his father.

"Yes. Tell Elena and Clay they are to retrieve him and bring him in for questioning." He ordered with a angry growl low in his chest as he wanted to find out where Daniel was damn well hiding.

"No, send me an Nick," Katherine spoke pushing away from the Jeremy an fought the urge to not look down as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Why?" He demanded to know as she sighed an looked determined with an angry murderous look flashing in her eyes.

"Because, no one knows I am back yet. Cain wont be expecting me or Nick. He will be expecting Clay and Elena though. Better to have the element of surprise on our side." She nodded her head as she stood slowly as Jeremy stood as well looking at her with an assessing look before he nodded in agreement a she turned walking away.

"I don't want her hurt." He warned Nick as the male nodded his head before he turned walking away as well.

**In Town**

Cain walked out of the gas station and towards his truck when he noticed the figure leaning against it first he thought it was that little bitch Elena but taking a closer look to the female he was startled to see it was Katherine her twin sister. Walking closer he tossed his bags into the back of his truck before coming to stand in front of her.

"Hello Zachary." Katherine gave a cheerful look to the male as he stood in front of her.

"Well, well little Kat." He remarked though he shuddered some as he knew Marsten would rip out someone's throat if they so much as touched a hair on her head. For some reason that bastard was fond of the female before him. He had no desire to get on the Thieves bad side as he could destroy him an the girl he loved back at the trailer.

"Question Cain. Are you going to come nicely or are you going to give my companion the reason he is looking for to kick the shit out of you." She taunted with a small smirk as he stiffened as Nick placed his hand on his shoulder with a cold look upon his face. She waited as the male turned to face Nick before she reacted an stuck the needle into his neck injecting him to knock his ass out. Watching as Nick caught the male.

"Ready?" Nick asked with a grin but stopped as she was inhaling an scenting the truck before glancing at him.

"Take him back to Stonehaven. I am going to retrieve his pet." She ordered but hid the needle as the Sheriff walked up to them.

"Katherine is that you? I was hoping I was right in saying the Clinic being built is yours." She smiled at the young looking female before her but frowned as she looked to the male passed, "What happened here though?"

"He wasn't feeling very well for drinking all last cause his girl left him. I had no choice but to give him a mild sedative for his safety an ours." She replied with a innocent like smile as Nick suppressed the urge to laugh as the Sheriff believed her.

"Go on you young lady and you guys get home to rest." Nodded the Sheriff before turned an left them alone.

"Okay that was badass. I will get him back to the house, you retrieve his pet but try not to get hurt okay? Cause I do not want to deal with a pissed off Alpha." Nick nudged her gently as she smiled to him as they both went they separate ways.


	3. Fighting Running and Training

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

**Chapter Three**

Jeremy watched as Clay was trying to get answers out of Cain though he was not happy that Nick had come back without Katherine but understood. There was a human that had known about them the female from the fake car crash that led to an ambush and Antonio nearly dying. He knew she wanted answers as much as any of them as she loved the other male like a daughter would their father.

"I ain't telling you anything!" Snarled out Cain causing the others to sigh in annoyance at the male but everyone stopped as they heard a bang before foot steps were heard as someone came down the stairs.

Katherine came walking down them with a female slumped over her shoulder knocked out completely. She ignored them slightly as she dropped the female to the ground revealing the female that had helped the mutts in all of this.

"You will or she dies very painfully." Katherine promised in an icy tone as she stared at the male and saw his paled terrified look, "You love her so get to talking Mutt." She hissed as she stalked to the cage holding him an looked down at the bastard that had helped the others in almost killing her adopted father an her Alpha...her mate.

"I don't believe you." Sneered Cain as he looked at her but stopped as her eyes shifted to a wolf's tone briefly.

"Stop Katherine." Elena went to grab her but was stopped by Nick as he shook his head no.

"Really?" She asked with a cooled look before she grabbed the female by the hair and tilted her head back lengthening her nails and made a small cut on her neck, "You helped those bastards nearly kill our Alpha and Beta. But most of all you nearly helped them kill my mate. Give me a good reason to not kill yours?" Katherine finished coldly as she knelt there ready to slit the woman's throat.

"Fine! I'll tell you all anything you want to know just don't kill her." Pleaded Cain with a panicked as Jeremy nodded to Katherine as she dropped the female back to the ground before heading back upstairs with Elena following right behind her.

Jeremy followed after a minute an stopped from entering in the Den as he heard arguing from both female members of his pack out back. He moved as he walked towards the back door pausing to listen to them both.

"You see that downstairs! This is why I wanted us to be away from the pack! All it is is killing an chaos!" Elena argued with her sister as Katherine sighed standing there in the darkening sky as the smell of rain was in the air.

"Its not all like that Elena. We're also pack an a family. That downstairs was me protecting our pack and our family! Elena, I am nothing like you period! I will do anything to protect this pack and I mean anything! And if killing that girl protected us than yes I would have done it! My wolf is more to the surface than yours is. God!" Snapped back Katherine as she glared right at her sister coldly.

"This is exactly why I left an took you with me! We are not killers dammit!" Elena growled with a frustrated look upon her face as she glared.

"Not killers but we protect an defend what is ours. I will never leave this Pack again; Antonio is like a father to me. Nick and Logan are like brothers to me. Clay is a way distant fucking cousin who's an ass but family all the same. And Jeremy, he is my Alpha and more importantly he is my mate. I will never leave him again cause if I do I will go insane." growled Katherine with pain in her voice as she stared at her sister with remorse an pain.

"This is why I wanted us to leave so we can have a life away from all of this!" Elena shouted with rage at her sister as she moved an got into her face.

"Enough! I am not leaving here Elena! This is my and your home whether you wanna admit it or not dammit! I have not forgotten that you had lied to me Elena! And I will not forgive it anytime soon. Jeremy is right it is time we can back home for good." Snarled out Katherine as she glared at her sister with warning as she growled an her eyes shifted.

Elena glared at her sister reacting fast she tossed a punch at her sister an grunted as she dodged her. She readied as Katherine's eyes shifted to her wolf before she yelped as her sister moved fast kicking her in the stomach hard.

"Really Elena?" Katherine snapped as she moved ducking down swinging her foot out knocking her on her ass. Moving fast she got on top of her sister and placed her arm to her throat hard, "You wont win cause I have always been the strongest in a fight between us sister!" She spat keeping her pinned as she moved her legs beneath her own.

Elena grunted as she twisted flipping her sister off of her and onto the ground before getting on top of her placing her hand around her throat but not enough to choke her. Though she gasped in pain as Katherine slammed her hand into her stomach and then her chest as well sending her flying backwards an rolling on the ground hard. Lifting her head she watched as her sister flipped to her feet before snapping her head up an looking directly at her with wolf eyes.

"Please. I love Phillip." Elena begged her sister as she knew if there was anyone on this earth that could convince Jeremy to let her go back to Toronto it was her twin.

"Yes you do. But you also love Clay as well. Clay is your mate and you knows this." Katherine shook her head as her sister gave a frustrated scream as she looked at her with frustration/pain/and rage, "In time you'll see for now hate me if you want but you are pack an we are home." She finished as she moved faster than her sister could blink an slammed her first into her sister's stomach knocking her twin out like a light causing Elena to gasp before she hit the ground.

Katherine stood there ignoring as Nick walked out just as it began to down pour rain on them. She barely nodded as he moved picking up Elena's knocked out form before walking back into the house. Bowing her head tears filled her eyes as she gritted her teeth at the emotional pain she felt being at war with her Twin sister. Cause no matter what she had done Elena was her flesh an blood; her twin sister and she would always love her. Shaking her head some sighed before tilting her head backwards letting the rain wash down her face and body. Though she smiled softly as she felt strong warm arms wrapping around her body pulling her close to a warm and strong body.

"I got you sweetheart." Jeremy whispered as he held her tightly to himself knowing she was suffering cause her twin was suffering. He prayed it all worked out for the best in the end for them all as he held her closer to his body nuzzling the side her head gently.

"Go for a run with me?" Katherine pulled back from him as she smiled some at him with her eyes sparkling with mischief as she moved backwards pealing off the shirt he thrown to her before throwing it to the ground. Moving she walked around the house not waiting for a response as she stripped off her clothing.

She fell to the ground as pain racked her body as she began to slowly transform into her wolf form. She smiled though through the pain as she could hear Jeremy transforming as well where she had left him. Bowing her head as her back arched in pain though it wasn't always pain for her; Katherine groaned low mixed with a growl as she was finishing her transformation. Sometimes if not all the time there was pleasure of the feeling of pain when she transformed knowing she and her wolf would become one with one another.

Finally transformed she rose fully to her feet shaking her head before shaking her entire body. Before padding softly around the back of the house once again and tilted her head as she saw Jeremy was fully transformed sitting there as his wolf eyes met her own.

Jeremy released a bark to her as tilted her head back howling before she darted for the West area of the property. He grinned as he ran after her with an answering howl to her own. He looked over her form and saw she didn't really change all that much even though it looked as if she were slightly bigger now. Her fur was still the color of snow itself with her eyes being a piercing ice wolf blue. He followed after her fast as she looped easily through the trees dodging ones in her way along with jumping over any that were in her way as he followed right behind her closely.

Feeling playful she turned and lunged at the male behind her tackling him to the ground hard with a playful growl as she nipped his ear before she moved fast darting off before he could get her back. She howled again in challenge of him catching her an grinned as she an her wolf heard his answering howl before he picked up speed.

He followed her fast chuckling inside as she dodged anything in her way. Picking up speed he darted left running along beside her for beside him she was the fastest in the back. Grunting he curved fast tackling her to the ground hard sending them both the ground rolling. He moved an pinned her beneath him with a growl rumbling before it softened as she nuzzled the side of his muzzle as he moved nuzzling her fur neck moving off her slowly watching as she flopped down on her stomach panting with her eyes closed.

Jeremy moved laying down beside her before moving and laying his head down on the back of her neck with content huff as she wiggled some to get more comfortable before she settled in falling into a light sleep with him though he kept alert encase anyone approached them.

**Few hours Later**

He slowly opened his eyes knowing right away that they were back in their human forms. Smiling through as he wrapped his arms tighter around Katherine's sleeping form burying his face into her leaf infested hair as she grumbled an snuggled into his larger form with a content sigh slipping past her lips. Moving slowly, he gently kissed her on the lips causing her eyes to flutter some before she opened them slowly.

"Hey." Katherine whispered as she touched his cheek gently with a soft look upon her face an her eyes shining with love for the male holding her. She ignored though as she was naked not really caring as she had transformed more time than she could count with the others before her an Elena had taken off with one another.

"Hey sweetheart." Jeremy smiled gently down to her as he stroked her cheek gently as she smiled brightly up at him before nuzzling her nose into the palm of his hands nearly purring from the warmth coming off of him. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her own gently as his hand trailed down to her side and his fingers softly over the curve of her but stayed his hand from really touching her cause it wanted their first time to not be in the forest but to be in his bed.

Though both were startled as their was a howl from Antonio in the distant asking them to come back as he had important information for them to hear. Both parted fast as they could as they began to transform back to their wolf forms.

**Back at the House**

Antonio glanced up as both entered the Den with on another and ignored the leafs an twigs in their hair as the others came walking into the room with a newly awakened Elena remaining silent as she leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" Jeremy demanded as he looked at them all with a frown on his face as Antonio looked worried an paled.

"That little shit downstairs. Santos hired Jimmy Koenig to get rid of us all." He answered as Jeremy looked dead serious now with narrowed eyes.

"Why does the name seem familiar to me?" Katherine frowned as she looked over to Elena as she stepped up with a frown as well cause both had always looked after the archives downstairs.

"Jimmy Koenig was once the Enforcer of the Pack. He's ruthless an dangerous but he does fight by back laws to an extent. I'll call him an inform him to where to meet us, no one is to get involved in the fight between us unless others show up." Jeremy moved walking away towards his phone on his desk ordering them all to leave the room.

"We need to train up now." ordered Antonio as he motioned for them all to go an get dressed for training outside.

**Outside with them all**

Katherine stood there across from Nick with a determined look upon her face as Elena an Clay were training with one another. Moving fast she swung her leg at him making him barely block as he shoved her back causing her to stumble back from him as he lunged forward swinging his fist at her as she blocked her arm and slammed her fist into his chest hard causing him to gasp an stumble back from her hit.

"Shit!" Nick cursed with a cough but he yelped as she ran it him before he could blink her legs were around his neck with her flipping them fast and slamming him into the ground hard as his head was pinned to the ground with both her knees on either side of him, "Well not quite how I imagined your legs wrapped at me." He chocked though he was shocked at how good she had gotten in fighting. Yeah he had seen her take out Elena but didn't really think on it till now.

"Impressive." Antonio stood there beside Jeremy as both had watched them fight before they looked over to Elena an Clay watching as Clay pinned her to the ground hard. Though he stopped as he saw Katherine get up from pinning Nick an narrowed her eyes on Clay's back turned towards her.

Both watched without saying a word as Katherine ran fast without a sound at Clay's back though both were put into shock as she moved jumping onto his back with grabbing his shoulders and pulling hard on the shocked male. Her back slammed into the ground as she tossed Clay over her head fast before jumping to her feet as he slammed into the ground hard both breathing hard. Watching closely as Elena stood back and stood at her twin's side as both mirrored one anothers stance facing off with Clay easily.

"Holy shit!" Nick gaped at what he just saw happen. Katherine had easily took Clay down when he was distracted by pinning Elena to the ground.

"Ruler Number one in a fight always been prepared to fight more than one opponent as Jeremy as always informed us." Katherine breathed heavily as Clay stood back up glaring at her with rage as she glared right back at the male as her sister growled low. Both might fight one another an argue with the other but they were both sisters till the end.

"She's right." Jeremy clapped with a proud look upon his face as he stared at both females though he was indeed was happy as Elena seemed more intone to stay after hers and hers sister's fight earlier.

"Let's start again." nodded Antonio as he rolled up his sleeves nodding his head to them all stepping out further though he grunted as he ducked from getting hit by his son though he was shocked as the ground was swept out from under his feet as he glanced over into the sparkling eyes of Katherine before she yelped as she was tackled by Jeremy himself before tossing him off of her.

Elena growled as she swung at Jeremy hard getting him away from her twin as her twin kicked Clay in the gut as she had ducked from getting hit the face by him. Both went back to back; she knew her sister loved being here but she also loved being with her. Elena had all night to think about what her sister meant and all. She accepted she had to move back but it did not mean she had to be nice to Clay at all. She knew that they were far from okay but she also knew in the end the pack was not going anywhere an would always love her as would her sister always love no matter how many times they fought with one another.


	4. First Battle and a Mating

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

**Chapter Four**

Jeremy stood there in the warehouse watching an waiting for Jimmy to arrive for him. He knew the others were waiting for the right to come out of hiding to join him an make sure it would be a fair fight. He looked on as a black car pulled up an Jimmy himself got out of the car smoking as he smirked at him.

"What no flowers? I am disappointed." Jimmy smirked coldly as he walked forward an stopped about five feet from the Alpha he had watched grow up.

"I save those for the funeral." Jeremy spoke with a cold tone as he looked on expressionlessly as the pack walked out from where they were hiding. He watched as Elena an Clay were next to one another as Antonio an Nick stood with one another as well with cold looks especially Antonio as well with hatred. Though he eyed Katherine with concern as she dropped down from where she had been hiding an stood about five feet to his left with a glare of hatred to Jimmy.

"Well, well. And here I was led to believe the Pack had been diminishing." Jimmy chuckled low in his throat as he slowly removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his pocket before putting out his cigarette.

"They wont get involved. I have ordered them to stay out of this. This is just between me and you no one else." Jeremy remarked as he noticed the Pack especially Katherine an Antonio seemed highly displeased by this.

"For now. But when I am through with you, I'll kill them all too. Starting with the pretty little she-wolf nearest to you after I have some fun with her." Jimmy pointed out with waving his hand to Katherine causing growls from nearly all of them towards him.

"You'll die before you can lay a hand on her." Elena snapped as she glared coldly at the bastard before her for threatening her twin that way.

"Enough." Jeremy commanded to them all as he felt his wolf rage an slam into the cage locking him away inside at the male was playing out. Both were pissed at the thought of this male even thinking about touching their mate in anyway shape or form.

"Let's do this pup." Jimmy ordered as he grinned wide at them all before he lunged forward hitting Jeremy in the side hard causing the male to flinch.

Katherine growled as she watched as her mate an their Alpha fought it out with one another. She shifted some as she watched on and flinched as Jeremy took a hit to the side that was injured and snarled under her breath as she could hear the others talking.

"Aren't you going..." Elena trailed off as she glanced at Clay before glancing at her twin as she knew she was fighting the urge to get in there and help out Jeremy.

"It's Jeremy's fight!" Clay growled as he looked on at the fight and was suppressing the urge to jump in and help out.

Nick lunged forward as Jeremy hit the ground ignoring his father as he grabbed onto Jimmy. He grunted though as Jimmy tossed him to the ground before running and jumping upwards to the stars laughing as he went into the factory.

"Split up an find him!" snapped out Jeremy as he glared at Nick once before running fast an jumping upwards going the same way Jimmy went with Antonio on his heels.

Katherine moved and ran through another door as she inhaled searching the entire place for the bastard. Tilting her head some as she looked around everywhere before taking off down a hallway fast as she heard something.

**With Elena**

She hit the ground with a groan of pain as the bullet grazed the back of her shoulder. Groaning in pain she scrambled to her fight as the bastard Leblanc shot at her again as she hid where the homeless girl had crawled out of. Her back slammed into the side of the building before she grabbed some plastic an centerboards moving them aside so she could crawl through.

**Elsewhere**

Katherine paled in horror as she heard gunshots and smelled her sister's blood an it scared her completely on losing her twin. Turning on her heel fast as she could she went to run but yelped as she was grabbed by her hair an thrown to the ground crying out in agony as a booted foot connected with her side hard sending her across the floor. Rolling onto her back she gasped for air as pain shot up her side and looked with her wide eyes meeting those of Jimmy's eyes.

"The minute I heard of you and your sister I wanted to put you both to dead." Jimmy sneered as he kicked her again in her side hard before moving an placing his boot on her chest with a smirk. Though he lost it as she kicked up her leg forward an nailed him in the ass sending him stumbling forward into the wall hard enough to hurt him some.

Turning around fast he snarled as she stood back glaring at him with her eyes glowing wolf as her nails sharpened as well with growls slipping past her lips. Growling he lunged forward an swung at her and was shocked the female blocked him with her arm as she swung at him hitting his throat hard sending him backwards gasping for air before he straightened up glaring death at the little bitch before him.

"Go to hell you fucking bastard." Katherine breath out heavily as she shifted some as pain was shooting up her entire body and knew she had to find a way to escape. Cause there was no way in the last layer of hell she could ever win against this male. He was too powerful...too strong an way to dangerous for her to take. She was not a match for this male before her and her wolf snarled in rage but agreed with her as well on them both escaping and fast at that.

Moving she went to run an dodged a beam in the way heading for a door to get the hell away from Jimmy or try an find one of the others. A cry of pain slipped past her lips though as she was grabbed from behind by her hair before she was slammed into a wall and held there as the male pressed against her back holding her in place with a growl of rage.

"You really think you can get away from me? I am more than twice your age and more powerful than you could ever be." Jimmy hissed from behind with a small smirk upon his face as turned her around fast with wrapping his hand around her throat picking her off of feet chocking her, "Your nothing but a weak little bitch." He grinned as but snarled as she spat at him before he backhanded her hard making her mouth bleed causing her to cry out in pain.

Katherine gripped his hand around her throat as he choked her. She gasped for air as she fought to get loose from the monster trying to kill her. She even tried to kick out at the male but nothing work as her vision was slowly darkening as she couldn't breath or get loose from the male. Her vision was almost completely black when Jimmy was yanked from her causing her to hit the ground hard coughing an wheezing for air with her eyes squeezed shut from the pain as she could hear fighting going on but couldn't bring herself to look and see who saved her from the bastard. Someone touching her shoulder though caused her to flinch away from them with a whimper and to move back from them.

"Easy Kitten, come on open yours eyes it's me Anton." Antonio soothed the female as she opened her eyes still breathing heavily in his hold as she looked at him in pain with her eyes glowing wolf.

He snarled as tears filled her eyes, moving he brought the female into his arms an held her gently but protectively keeping her turned away from the fight behind him. Jeremy and him had come upon an the Alpha had just lost all rational thought an pulled Jimmy off of Katherine before throwing him into a wall hard cracking it. He knew the male was beyond furious at the old Enforcer for even laying his hands on Katherine as he himself was fucking pissed as well.

Jeremy turned fast as he slammed his arm into Jimmy's chest close-lining the male an pinning him to the ground as his eyes were glowing wolf in his rage this bastard had touched his mate an was not going to get away from him. With blood belonging to himself and Jimmy he moved shifting his nails into claws an dug them into Jimmy's chest grabbing his heart shocking the older male.

"You should have never come back. You should have never ever laid your hands on my mate." Jeremy snarled as he ripped out the male's heart killing him as Nick ran in but came to stop with a wide eyed look as he saw Jeremy standing over a dead Jimmy with his father holding an injured Katherine protectively in his arms.

Jeremy ignored the male as he stood before walking over to where Antonio was holding onto Katherine's shivering form in his arms. Moving he held out his arms as his Beta handed the scared female over to him as she whimpered in slight pain before she curled further into his arms burying her face into his neck seeking comfort from him. Holding her tightly in his arms he turned to go meet up with Elena an Clay as both Nick an Antonio fell into step beside him.

They came upon Clay helping Elena along as they could smell her blood but not a lot so knew it was not fatal. She looked to her sister with fear an worry as she moved placing a hand on Katherine's leg.

"Is she going to be okay?" Demanded Elena of her Alpha as she winced from her shoulder wound an shifted some.

"She'll be fine after some rest. She had a run in with Jimmy, someone mind explaining why you were all separated? I can smell Elena is hurt." Snapped out Jeremy as he looked at Clay and Nick as the males were suppose to stay with the two females as Antonio had gone with him.

"Leblanc was here. I had a run in with him but I don't know about Katherine, on why she was alone in there. Probably to cover more ground." Elena nodded her head slowly as Jeremy nodded back with a soft sigh.

"Let's get back to the house." nodded Antonio with a soft look as Katherine it seemed had passed out cold in Jeremy's arms.

**Later that Night**

Katherine shifted as she awakened slowly before opening her eyes. A dark ceiling met her eyes as she sighed softly slowly sitting up in the bed. Inhaling to see where she was cause she could clearly see she was not in her bedroom. Jeremy's scent hit her making her realize she was in Jeremy's bedroom but he was not in the room had not been in here for a few hours.

Moving she shoved the covers off of her and looked down seeing she was in nothing but one of his shirts causing her to just shrug her shoulders as she moved for the door opening it before sticking her head out the door looking around. Listening closely for anyone along with inhaling searching out scents. She could smell no one or anything but sense the smell of a fire burning downstairs which was were she was headed as her feet made a soft padding noise as she hit the bottom before turning the corner looking into the Den an paused as she saw Jeremy was sitting in front of the fire in a chair drinking a glass of whiskey in nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

"Come on in. The others are not around. Nick an Antonio went to go and check on some family. Elena took off into the woods with Clay following her an Logan is still in Toronto." Jeremy smiled over to her as she walked into the room wearing nothing but his shirt causing his eyes to darken some at her showing off a lot of skin.

He watched as she moved an sat down on the rug in front of the fire staring into the fire with a relaxed look upon her face.

"Today was a close day for us all." She whispered out in a soft tone as she felt some still aches and pains from her run in with Jimmy.

"I know." Jeremy moved onto the ground an settled beside her touching her cheek as she turned to face him, "I almost lost you today...and it scared the hell out of me sweetheart." He softened his tone as tears filled his eyes at thought of her dying but he blinked them away as he pulled her into his arms with burying his face into her hair.

"I know...I know Jeremy. It scared me as well." She managed out as she choked back her own tears with one slipping down her face as she snuggled more into him, "Its like it was fight or flight mode. My wolf an I both knew that he had been dangerous an knew we could not even win against the male ever in a fight." She finished in a whisper as the male pulled her tighter against his form holding her closer to him.

He moved an tilted her head up as he looked into her eyes with love an fear. Bending down towards her he pressed his lips against her with all the passion he held inside including with all the fear he had felt inside as well at almost losing her. He groaned as she kissed her back with just as much passion as she moved wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Both ended up laying on the rug as he was laying between her legs with her thighs cradling him in between them. Small gasps of pleasure tore from her as he moved his head down an pressed kisses an nips along her throat causing her to tilt her head back even more for him.

Katherine moaned as Jeremy marked her neck. She could feel her entire body heating from what he was doing to her. A startled shocked pleasured gasp tore from her mouth as she arched as he moved pushing a finger into her making her moan as he moved his finger within her curling it causing her pleasure. Moving she gripped his naked shoulders as she titled her hips up against him an could feel he was just as turned as she was.

"Jeremy." She breathed out in pleasure lightly running her fingers down his spine and back with pleasure coursing through her. Though she was startled as he moved removing his finger as he tore open the shirt she was wearing leaving her bare for him to see before he crushed her mouth down onto her own kissing her hard an rough with passion and love as she returned it.

She growled into the kiss as she moved pushing his pajama pants down his hips an legs an groaned in pure ecstasy as as she felt him rubbing against her with a low rumble coming from him. As he made her look up to meet his eyes as he lifted on of her legs up to wrap better around him. Neither one took their eyes off one another as she slowly slid within causing her to whimper in slight pain as she slammed her eyes shut fast to block it out as he was now fully seated within her.

"You have given me something no one has or ever will. You are mine an I am yours. I love you." Jeremy whispered in her as he had known no one had touched her when she had left her but he didn't think she was pure entirely. He felt pride though fill up and his wolf howl within in pleasure in knowing that no one would known the pleasure her body could give someone.

"Move pleasure." Katherine moaned shifting her hips to get him to move as she opened her eyes looking up to him as she wrapped one of her hands around his neck.

Gasps an moans of pleasure slipped past both of their lips as they moved against one another. Holding onto the other tightly as they gave the other pleasure. Jeremy moved kissing her deeply as he thrust his forward harder an rougher as she moved back against him with her nails trailing down his back leaving red marks in their wake. He growled though as he shifted an thrust deeper within her gripping her hip in one of his hands as he tilted her up and went hard causing her to throw her head back moaning in pure pleasure baring her neck to him causing him to give a pleased rumble.

She gripped the fur blanket beneath her as she moved back against the male claiming her as his own. Her eyes glowed wolf as she felt her wolf release herself from her cage an rocked back against the male harder as she turned relying her instincts to bare her neck to him. Moaning as she felt him nip her with his lengthened teeth an knew he was going to mark her as his own. Wrapping one hand around the back of his neck she pulled him closer to her neck.

"Katherine." He growled in warning as he didn't know if she was ready or not for him to mark her as his mate.

"Do it Jeremy. I love you an want no one else." She breathed giving him a smile as he groaned in pleasure at her words before she gasped as he bit into where the shoulder an neck meet. Causing her to arch her back giving small shout of pleasure she released before she moved an as he released her an bit him in return in the same place causing him to give a couple more hard sharp thrusts before he released deeply within with a deep growl of pleasure.

**30 Minutes Later**

Katherine laid there on her side facing the fire as Jeremy laid behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her body keeping her close to himself. His face was buried into her hair as took in their mingled scents of one another. He was never letting her go now that they had mated an he knew she agreed with him as well.

"I love you." she whispered softly closing her eyes as she was slowly being lulled to sleep by the heat of the fire an by Jeremy's natural body heat as well.

"As I love you sweetheart now an forever." Jeremy whispered softly in her ear as he closed his own eyes falling into the first peaceful night sleep he had in a long time.

Both slept the rest of the night in one another arms holding the other. They didn't care at the moment what the future held for them cause all in this moment they had one another to help the other. To stand by each other side and to protect one another.

Elena stopped in the doorway from entering an smiled as she saw the scene before her by the fire. Her sister was truly happy for once an though she had been a selfish brat in the past; she refused to allow anyone to take away Katherine's happiness that she so rightly deserved an just maybe she herself would get her happy as she thought of a certain wolf that had always kind of stuck up for her. Jeremy was right; humans were not made for their world an it was time she buried that piece of her life.

Turning around an going for the stairs so she could head to her room. She had a phone call to make before making a trip out to Toronto to pick up the rest of her things with the pack. This was her home and she was not going to abandon it for anyone not anymore. It was time she stepped an started to be an adult in all of this. And she had to have a talk with Jeremy about Logan an see if she could get her sister on her side on them protecting a pregnant Rachael.


	5. Past Vistor Fighting and Kidnapping

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

**I hope I get more reviews as I was hoping my other two Bitten stories would get some reviews on them, so I know if people like them or not.**

**Chapter Five  
**

Elena smiled at her sister as they walked into Phillip's apartment with Clay right behind them. They had come to New York for her photo gallery but also for Elena to end things with her human lover. She had apologized to Jeremy an had a long talk with him on everything. Katherine had been there keeping the peace though she enjoyed teasing her twin on her mating watching as both Alpha and her twin blushed bright red as Nick an his father joined in.

"Look stop worrying so much...Logan be a man not a pussy...Look I will talk to Jeremy and see if we can turn this whole thing around." Muttered Katherine into her phone as the male had called them after they had not even left him for a whole fifteen minutes he called her phone to talk to her more, "Look just because I am his mate does not mean he is going to change Pack Law!" she growled into the phone hanging up on the male causing her to rub the bridge of her nose.

"You really don't realize it do you?" Clay spoke with a soft tone as Elena had wondered into the room she shared with the human male. He had first the female had realized she had the pull on their Alpha but now he could see he was wrong on this as she looked at him with a confused lost puppy look upon her face, "Realize how much you have changed this pack you an Elena have. But you don't realize how much you have changed Jeremy do you since you came to be us and be apart of us." He spoke as she looked stunned at him.

"I haven't done anything really." She muttered in a soft tone as she shrugged her shoulders fiddling with her phone but stopped as she inhaled an smelling Phillip before he even started to open the door to the apartment, "Elena come out here now Phillip is here." Katherine spoke fast an softly as her sister walked out the minute the male entered the house.

"Hey Katherine. Is Elena with you and who's this?" Phillip asked with a grin though there was something flashing in his eyes as he looked Clay standing there but he brushed off her angry glare at him calling her by her full name.

"She hates being called Katherine; so show her the curtsey of not calling her that and call her Kat. As for who I am well, I am their Cousin." Clay spoke with a cold look to the male as he shocked Katherine by sticking up for her as Elena bit her lip to refrain from saying a word cause if her twin hit Phillip she would not be able to stop her considering Kat had warned her lover more times than she could blink to not use her full name.

"Ok...sorry Kat," Phillip frowned at the male as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the male's glare, "There's my girl." He smiled as he took Elena into his arms an kissed her cheek but stopped at her pained but resigned look.

"We need to talk in private." Elena whispered as she was pained to hurt the male but there was no way around it. Moving she grabbed him an dragged him into the back bedroom leaving her sister an Clay in the living the room.

"I hate him." Muttered Katherine darkly as she never did like the fool that was dating her twin. It was nothing against him but her twin could not truly be herself when she was with. She had to hold back certain aspects of herself to protect the human male.

"We're in the same boat, Kitten." Clay grumbled out as both glanced at one another as an uneasy truce was struck up between them both at this moment in their dislike for the human male that was close with the one person they both loved.

Katherine moved jumping on the counter as she didn't feel right in being away from Jeremy after just being mated to the male for four days. Sitting there she thought over how he had awakened her the next morning after they had mated by gently running his fingers up an down her back as she slept curled into his side with the still burning fire behind her. She fought a smile as she remembered the look of pure love an desire in his eyes as he stared down to her before kissing her softly on the mouth. Hearing a door slam open, she blinked and came back to the present.

Looking over with a perplexed look upon her face as Phillip came storming out of the room him an Elena shared with a hurt an pissed off look. It made her wince as she figured as her sister followed with tears in her eyes that she had told the fool of a male. Shaking her head she turned from them both an looked over to staring out the window though she gave a startled yelp as she was shoved hard from the counter from behind and stumbled forward with Clay catching her.

"What gives asshole!" She snarled as she pushed herself from Clay an turned to lock her eyes with a glaring Phillip.

"Stay off my counters!" He snapped back but stopped as Clay stepped up close to her from behind.

"Don't lay your hands on my cousin again or else." Clay promised in a dark tone as he glared at the male with a coldness flashing in his eyes. He had promised Jeremy he would look after the female and dammit it he would do as promised. Plus no one was allowed to pick on her or shove her around but him an Nick. She was their pack mate an had no relation to this human at all and it pissed him and his wolf to think this male thinks he could get away with laying his hands on Kat.

"Enough. Look we will go stay in a motel. Go to the Art show than go home." Elena spoke stepping in as she saw Phillip was digging himself a whole especially by putting his hands on Katherine. She knew Katherine was now just as if not more protected than Jeremy was. All the wolves in the pack would see her as the Alpha female an that would mean she is to be protected at all costs. Though she also knew that if Jeremy had been here an saw Phillip shove her sister from the counter than her Alpha would had ripped out his throat or at least broke his arm.

"No, you can stay here. It's fine I am not going to make you stay at a motel." Phillip muttered as he turned walking out the door leaving them both there as Katherine sighed through her nose .

"Shower time an to get ready for the blasted show." Muttered Katherine grabbing her bag an walking off towards the bathroom as her sister laughed her ass off. Moving into the room she left the other two alone an stripped herself down to her nude form an started the shower. Slipping inside of the the stall were the show water was extremely warmth to her liking she hated fucking cold or luke warm showers.

**Evening time**

Elena sighed as she walked away from Clay leaving him to Diana's merciless flirting. She straightened out her black thigh length dress easily with flipping her curled hair back over her shoulder. Glancing she frowned as she looked for her sister but smiled as she spotted her near Logan with a displeased frown upon her face. Her sister had chosen to wear a mid thigh length dark blue tight dress with black peep toe heels an her hair hanging down in loose curls with light make-up on. She took in a deep breath and began to listen to hers an Logan's conversation.

"Please you gotta do something." Logan pleaded with the female before him as she turned her bright silver/green eyes onto him with annoyance flashing in them. But he knew that if she went to Jeremy an pleaded with him than Jeremy would cave.

"You are asking me to go against Pack Law Jeremy. You seemed to have forgotten that I use to be an enforcer with Clay and my sister. But unlike my sister I had no problem with putting Mutts in their places for breaking Pack Law. I can't do much, Jeremy is Alpha an what he says goes." Katherine spoke in a soft tone as sorrow flashed in her eyes at the pain Logan was going through.

"Please Katherine, if it wouldn't drag attention to us I would fall to my knees begging and pleading with you to help me." Logan grabbed her hands in his own ignoring as Clay an Elena were listening to them both.

"I...I'll try an talk to him okay. I can't an will not promise anything but you know Jeremy once he makes up his mind in Alpha mode there is no changing it ever. He does it to keep us all safe." Katherine spoke in a low tone as tears filled her eyes before she blinked them away as the male pulled her into a large hug muttering thank you over an over again before he went to join his girl.

"**Are you really going to talk to him?" **Clay's voice reached her ears as she flickered her eyes onto him where he was standing.

"Yes I am. I gave my word to talk to Jeremy but after that it remains his decision not my own. Jeremy despite being with me is still mine, his, our Alpha and his word is Law." She lowered her tone as she nodded her head towards him smiling at people that passed her by though she met his eyes an saw approval flashing in them towards her.

"**All to true words, Kat." **Clay nodded back to her before he turned his attention onto Diana; Phillip's sister as she tempted to flirt with him in coming back home with her.

Katherine searched the room easily for any threats but she paused as she smelled another wolf; glancing over to where Clay was she cursed as she saw he was gone causing her to move in action as so was Logan gone as well. She followed her nose to the person and who she saw nearly sent her into blind rage. Growling low in her throat she moved so the bastard was between her and her twin sister who was scared shitless.

"She might be but I am not. Go any closer to her and I will rip your throat." She promised in a low voice only they heard causing Victor Olson to turn towards her with a wide grin.

"Well well, little Kitty-kat. All grown up I see and a little she-wolf as well." Victory grinned at the one little girl he had adored breaking besides Elena. He had enjoyed hearing her screams of raw agony as he used her for his own pleasures. Though he never penetrated her; he still used her for his own pleasures in causing her pain. He knew she still most likely had the scars or not considering werewolves rarely ever scared from what he was told. Boy, was he going to have fun watching as blood ran down her form again.

"Who turned you?" Demanded Katherine with a cold look as she felt a dark shiver run down her spine as he stared at her. She knew all to well on what this bastard could do to someone an would gladly rip out his heart with her bare hand.

"None of your business yet but you come play with me and you'll find out." Victor took a step towards her with a grin not too worried about Elena as he had orders she was not to be touched but his kitten...well he could play with her all he wanted and he would too.

"Go to hell." Elena hissed from behind coldly before they could blink though Phillip came out of no where an shoved the male against the wall hitting one of the photos an slammed his fist into his face.

Katherine jumped back wincing as her back hit the wall hard. She glared as she moved aside as Elena tore them both away from one another pushing Phillip away from Victor as the male smiled with his face covered in blood before he ran for the door going out it. Snarling, she ran off after him ignoring Elena's call for her to come back. Running out the door she searched but stopped as she found him diving into car an with Daniel Santos in the front seat but once he laid eyes on her terror flashed across his face at the sight of her.

Watching as he drove off fast just as Clay with Elena an Phillip came out with Clay glancing at her with concern as they headed for a car, "It was Santos." she muttered to the male as he growled low in his throat at this.

**Next Day**

"We're fine and yes; Kat's okay. She's in the shower right now washing away the last night's fight. It was Santos." Clay spoke to Jeremy in the phone with a sigh through his nose as their Alpha was furious that some unknown mutt had been so close to his newly gained mate and Elena, "Alright we'll stay here till you guys get here." He hung up with a groan as Phillip looked at him with angry hatred filled look.

"Your going to take her away from here?!" Demanded Phillip with a glare as Katherine walked out dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black peep toed pumps, with a dark green tank-top an black vest over top of it as her wet hair was pulled back into a dutch braid. Hanging down her back as she watched them both carefully.

"We're going home. Jeremy, Antonio and Nick are on their way as we speak." Nodded Clay to Katherine as she nodded back to him but he was concerned as she whipped around towards the front door.

"Where's Elena?" She demanded as she fought the urge to growl as she looked over her shoulder an saw them shrug, "We got company. Santos and Victor are here." She spoke just as the door was broken down as she stepped backwards further into the room as they came further in slamming the door shut behind them.

"Hello Clay, Katherine." Daniel smiled though he steered clear of the female cause really he would rather take on fucking Clay than her cause her mean streaker was more deadlier than Elena's and Clay's put together when she let loose. He had seen it once when he had attacked Elena as they had entered his motel room. She had put his head into a wall without an ounce of remorse.

"Clay?" Katherine spoke as she kept her eyes on Victor as he kept his eyes on Daniel as well.

"I know. Keep them both from Phillip." ordered Clay as he got ready for the fight that was going to come from the two. He just prayed no one really hurt Katherine cause Jeremy wont give a fuck after that cause he would go to war with all the mutts an slaughter any of them that got in his way.

"If their here after us than they must of sent others after Logan as well." Katherine moved kicking off of her heels as she could fight better barefoot as she stood there with her guard up an her knees bent locking her eyes with Victor's eyes as her wolf snarled an howled in rage slamming against the bars of her care to be released to tear these bastards apart.

Moving fast she lunged for Victor just as he lunged for her as Clay slammed Phillip aside as Daniel jumped at him. She tackled the male to the ground slamming her fist into his nose as he thrashed beneath her with a growl. She grunted as he threw her off of him as though she popped back up from the ground he slashed her across her top with his knife causing her to yelp in pain as he cut into her skin an her blood stained her top.

"I have been waiting for years to see you stained again with red. As red has always looked best on your pretty little self." Taunted Victor as he waved his knife at her with a bigger grin as she backed up some glaring with hatred at him.

"Fuck off asshole." She hissed as she moved grabbing a lamp and tossing it at his face before she lunged at the bastard pinning him to the ground hard with her hand wrapped around his throat as she ignored as Phillip ran hurt towards the bedroom door slamming it shut.

A gasp of pain slipped past her lips as she had been distracted for a minute an Victor stabbed her in the hip with his knife. She slid from him as she heard Clay shout out no before she felt a prick of a needle in her neck. Her vision swam as she groaned in pain placing a hand on her side before looking at her bloodstained hand with blurry vision. She didn't know how long she had laid there as she heard Clay fighting even harder than ever. Before hearing snarling an growling than everything went silent as she faintly heard Daniel ordering Victor to leave her.

"Kat..Kat!" Elena pleaded with a scared look as she looked down to her bleeding sister as she groaned an weakly opened her eyes, "They took Clay." She choked as Katherine placed a hand on her own faintly.

"Go the wound is a flesh wound. They drugged me." Katherine slurred out as she dropped her hand an groaned closing her eyes as she felt sick to her stomach. She listened as Elena cursed before leaving her an running out the door with her purse.

**20 Minutes Later**

He entered the apartment slowly as he smelled blood an saw the wreckage. The minute he had heard they were coming for Clay. He had left as soon as possible cause he knew Elena would be there and where Elena was Katherine was bound to be around. Frowning he searched entryway before inhaling slowly growling dangerously as he smelled most of the blood belonged to Katherine. Hearing a small moan of pain he entered fast an around the the corner. Spotting her on the ground in a small pool of her blood he reacted fast grabbing a clothe while kneeling not caring as he knelt in her blood an pressed it to her side.

Katherine hissed in pain as she could barely stay awake loosing blood and from the fucking drug. Opening her eyes slowly she peered up an saw a very familiar form and smelled someone she trusted.

"Drugged...wound is worse off than I...I assumed." She dragged out with pain as he cursed before taking off his jacket an folding it onto top of her to cover her form up.

"Hold on darling. I will get you out of here." He murmured picking her up in his arms cradling her close to his body to share his heat as he took off fast before others could show up her. He felt rage fill him from the inside as he knew he was going to make Santos and the rest of them pay for doing this to one person he saw a baby sister even as a daughter.

**At Stonehaven four hours later**

Jeremy paced the length of the Den as he was beyond furious now. His pack had been attacked big time with Logan being stabbed an brought to Stonehaven by Rachael. Then Clay and Katherine had been attacked while Elena had been out with Elena's human bot getting stabbed, Clay getting drugged and kidnapped. But the one that had pissed him off was Katherine had been stabbed an drugged according to Elena an now she was kidnapped as well.

He and his wolf were both pissed. Two packmates hurt with one taken and their mate had been injured with her being taken as well away. He growled again as he knew there was nothing none of them could do till they had gotten word on where either Clay or Katherine was taken. Taking a deep breath he moved over an dropped into his chair burying his face into his hands trying to prevent himself from tearing out of here an slaughtering all the mutts till he got his hands on Santos an tore the bastard apart.

"We'll find them...her." Antonio walked into the room with a serious look as they were all furious on what had happened. He remembered the blood stinking up the apartment...most of it had been from Katherine which had pissed him off an almost sent them all into blind rage to find her.

"And when we do. Santos dies along with the rest of the mutts he has with him." Jeremy spoke in an icy tone as he raised up fully and locked eyes with his old friend as he was dead serious right now. He knew his eyes were flashing pure wolf as both were wanted revenge.


	6. Healed & Surprises and Losing Control

Summary: Elena has twin sister that had been with her when she was bitten by Clay except Jeremy not wanting to kill an innocent woman had bit her himself hoping she would turn but also because him an his wolf had been drawn to her the minute they saw her. She took off with Elena cause Elena is her sister.

They have been gone for four years instead of one

Chapter Six

**Two Days Later**

Katherine groaned softly as she came to the waking world slowly. Blinking slowly as the dimmed lights hit her eyes causing her to growl softly but stopped as she saw him now bending over her with a concerned look.

"Your almost healed and will be able to move in about a hour or so. After that we can get you back home before your mate tears every single Mutt apart in searching for you." He smiled softly as he helped her sit up with her keeping the blanket from falling down and showing off her bra.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." She smiled softly at the male as he grinned briefly before standing and walking out the door to go retrieve her clothing, "I am going to get lectured by Nick, Antonio and Jeremy. God help me please." She groaned under her breath but growled as she heard the male laughing at her.

**At Stonehaven Few Hours Later**

Elena sighed as she was sipping some tea with a clouded look upon her face. She was tired cause she had been arguing constantly with Antonio and Jeremy to go out there and search for Clay and her twin sister. Tears of frustration filled her eyes as she took another drink of her tea fighting the urge to lash out as her wolf was pissed as well cause both her mate and her twin was missing still and could be hurt.

"Hey," Logan came walking in as both he and Rachael had arrived a matter of hours after they had arrived back, "It will be okay. Kat's a survivor and Clay is one badass that can survive anything anyone throws at him." He smiled to her as she smiled back as he sat down beside her.

"I know but I doesn't stop me from worrying about them both." Elena muttered under her breath as she moved wiping away the sleep from her eyes as she had barely any sleep in the last two days.

"There's a car pulling up!" Called out Nick sending everyone running to the door and yanking it open as Jeremy was the first out and stood there with a cold a look as Antonio was beside him, "It's Marsten's car." Nick answered as the others had looked confused.

Karl got out his car as he nodded to the others before he walked around slowly the front going to the passenger side of the car ignoring as the others had tensed up readying themselves for a fight. Moving he opened up the door and allowed his passenger to get out causing the others to gasp in shock.

"Nice welcome guys." Katherine gave a cheeky grin to them all as they all stood there with stunned looks before Elena ran forward and lunged at her twin hugging her tightly, "Missed you too sweetheart. But hey lay off cause even though I'm healed and all I am still sore okay, Lena." She gently pushed her elder twin away from her.

She glanced at the others and saw they were relieved as Jeremy was staring at with stormy clouded eyes before he cleared them and became cold looking to them all. Though she could tell as she looked deeper into them and could see he was relieved she was back with them all and in piece as well.

"Inside now." He ordered them all nodding Marsten to go first as he grabbed Katherine's arm pulling her to his side as he guided her into the room. He pushed Katherine towards her normal seat as he and Antonio moved and leaned against the desk in front of her protectively as Nick was now sitting beside her on the right with Elena on the left. Cause there was no way in hell he was leaving his newly returned mate unprotected, "Speak now." He ordered the Mutt but held his gaze respectfully as the male did return to his mate to him healed.

"I at first wanted to be apart of what Santos was a part of. It was because he was offering to allow to me have a home to come to every night to stop having to be on the move all the time. Yes I turned the Mutt that had went on rampage but I had no clue he could not control himself. Santos had gave his word that the male would know of our ways. I was wary and rethinking of everything as he said he wanted Elena to be his mate but still for the idea of having a home; no offense love but you might have been amusing but I was not that fond of you," Karl nodded to the female as she snorted and nodded back to him, "But I fully changed my mind when I fond out who exactly Santos was working for and who this Wolf wanted." He spoke with an icy tone as a darkness flashed in his eyes.

"Who exactly is Santos working for?" Demanded Antonio with a low as he had a feeling on what this mysterious mutt wanted and there was no in hell it was happening

"Malcolm Danvers that is who Santos is working for. The blood bastard had faked his death and the thing he wants most is Katherine. If you had noticed Kat is not a normal werewolf. She acts more like a Alpha mother more then anything. She accepted the change faster then anyone in our history; she acts like a born wolf then a turned. Plus he knows that she is your mate. But once she was target I said they could all go to bloody hell. I love her like she is my own sister or daughter." He swore with a venom filled tone as everyone froze at Malcolm being alive.

"Son of a bitch." Snarled out Nick as the others looked pissed and Katherine had gone pale with terror filled eyes as she was scared of Malcolm ever since she had met the bastard.

"Nick go prepare a room for Mr. Marsten; he is going to be staying with us for while. Logan are well enough to be able to go to Town with Antonio and Elena to scout around and look for where they be hiding?" Jeremy spoke in an icy tone as he stared at them all as they all nodded and disappeared with Marsten going with Nick and then turn around Logan went to check on Rachael real fast.

Katherine slowly stood and walked around to where she was standing in front of her mate an Alpha. She waited for the male to speak as he sighed and locked his eyes with her own as tears filled his own but never once spilled. She nuzzled his palm as he cupped her cheek gently and stroked it with his fingers.

"I thought there had been a possibility that I could have lost you...I love you too damn much to bare to loose you. Never again will you be far from my side till this whole thing is over with." Jeremy spoke in a harsh tone filled with emotion before he moved pulling her into his arms as she burled into him and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"I know. I love you just as much Jeremy and I will never ever want to be apart from you again. As I had laid there before Karl came for me...I actually thought I was going to die laying there all alone without anyone there and leaving you to this world alone." She whispered against his chest as he tightened his grip on her.

**Hours Later that night**

Katherine walked out of her twin's room with a soft sigh as both talked everything out with Elena crying softly as she had as she pointed out almost lost her baby twin sister. Rubbing the back of her neck she moved and traveled down the stairs heading for the kitchen. She was rooting the cabinets for something to eat when she heard some approaching the room and with one inhale she could smell it was Antonio. Ignoring him for the moment she looked to the top shelf and grinned as she spotted Nick's stash of Doritos. She stood on her tiptoes snatching up the bag easily with a triumph look before turning around as she opened the bag and found an amused looking Antonio looking at her.

"So, your the Doritos thief and all this time Nick as been blaming Pete." Chuckled Antonio softly at her as she grinned shrugging before both took a seat at the table both eating from the bag.

"Shh. Don't give me away." She put a finger to her lips with a smile but was stopped as he gave her a soft look reaching over and gripping her hand.

"I am glad your back safe and sound with us though little one. We were all a mess with two of our pack members out there hurt. Elena was raging to find you and Clay but Jeremy most of all was furious that he almost gave into his wolf on finding you both especially you Kitten. That man loves you more than all of us combined and he would have slaughtered every single mutt out there just to find you and bring you back home safely." Antonio spoke with a soft tone as she looked at him with a soft look as well as she nodded.

"I know. I am glad to be back as well with you all. Clay will be fine...he's an asshole but he is a survivor Anton so I am not worried too much about him be worried though for the fools that took him and are torturing him for when he get's loose." She gave a feral like grin as he chuckled deeply at her words.

"Well, Logan is sleeping with Rachael beside him. Me and Nick with Elena are going scouting for the night...you need to rekindle with Jeremy. Despite all this his wolf is hovering near the surface in wanting you...wanting to claim you to feel you have returned but he is scared to he will scare you away if he looses control of himself. He is not a turned wolf but a born one which means he can be dangerous and rough if he lets loose anytime especially with you little one. You'll find him down below drinking and going over some texts." He nodded as he stood leaving the stunned female alone to her thoughts as he nodded to the other two for them to go out the door.

Katherine sat there for ten minutes before her wolf snarled at her telling her to go to their mate and let him let loose on them. Neither one were scared as Jeremy would never willing harm them ever. With a determined look upon her face; she headed for the door that led down below. She was nervous a little as she traveled down the stairs and spotted him going over some paperwork. Standing on the last step she tilted her head some as she saw the way he was tense now and he shuddered; she came to the realization he was fighting his instincts in grabbing her and bringing her to him.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremy turned to face her and saw her staring at him with a frown upon her beautiful face.

"Ya, Anton took Elena and Nick to go scout and patrol. The other two are sleep but what about you? What are you doing down here instead of getting rest or something else?" She asked softening her tone as she walked forward and peered around him to take a peak at the papers before looking upward and meeting his gaze.

"Getting caught up on the old pieces for my father to see if I can piece together on where he might be hiding out. You should go get some sleep." He smiled softly down to her as he cupped her cheek with his hand. He was fighting with his wolf and being released to let loose and claim there mate as they pleased.

Katherine frowned before she growled and grabbed him bringing him down and smashing their lips together with one another hard and rough. She groaned though as he kissed her back hard and as his hands moved and gripped her hips pulling her roughly to his body before he picked her up and sat her on the desk scattering the papers that there onto the floor. She gasped for air as he removed his mouth and trailed his lips down her chin to her neck. Causing small gasps and moan to spill from her plump bloodred lips as she titled her head back some more causing him to growl against her neck as she gripped his arms.

Jeremy snarled and jerked back some breathing heavily as he tried to control his wolf from taking over at her being in their arms wanton and moaning in pleasure. He went to move away from her but was stopped as she yanked him back to her wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Katherine." He warned with a low tone as he was barely restraining himself back from taking her where she was perched. He stared deep into her desired filled eyes as she refused to release him; he could see she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Moving he cupped her cheek as he brushed his lips over her trembling with the effort it was taking to not rip her clothing off, "Don't Kat, I am not all the way in control of myself an could hurt you." He whispered against her lips softly.

"Do you think I care?" She asked in a low tone not taking her eyes away from his shocking him, "I did not mate a bloody human Jeremy. I mated a werewolf there for I do not expect everything to kind, gentle and loving between us dammit! I almost died and as I laid there bleeding out on the fucking floor all I could think about was leaving my mate behind! Now take me and claim with showing me how much you feared losing me!" She hissed in the end shocking him completely.

Jeremy tilted his head watching her gagging her expression as well to see if she truly was telling the truth. Seeing that she was he growled low in his throat as he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them with his will crumbled as he moved grabbing her by the back of her hair and yanked her forward kissing her harshly and rough licking and nipping her lips as she melted into him. He could feel her as she moved tearing open his shirt as she trailed her nails and hands along his smoothed skin.

Bending his head down away from her mouth he bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood causing her to hiss in pain mixed with pleasure. A small sound of annoyance came from him as he found her skirt in the way. Growling low in his throat; he hiked up the light material up to her waist before he tore off her underwear as her hands worked on his pants unbuckling an unzipping them before pushing them down along with his boxers. Snapping his head head he smirked as he grabbed her by the hair and made her in look inside of his eyes as he jerked her to him with his other hand and held her there as they looked into one anothers eyes.

Angling her hips some as he never once broke eye contact with her as he brutally thrusted into her hard and rough causing her to gasp and grip him. Growling low in his throat as his eyes flashed with his wolf he removed his hand from her hair and gripped her hips tightly as his nails which were lengthening were digging into them as he thrusted harder and rougher into her than ever and all he heard spilling from her sweet lips were moans and groans of pleasure.

Katherine arched into him thrusting back against him loving every minute and the feel of him inside of her even though she knew she was going to be very sore in the morning.

Some how an some way both ended up on the floor with him on top of her both continued far into the night leaving their marks on one another causing the other to bleed but neither caring one bit at the moment.

**Hours Later**

Antonio moved without making a sound as he laid a blanket on them both and shook his head at the mess they had made of the room. Table over turned, papers everywhere and not to forget knocked over shelves and shredded clothing as well. Smirking he turned going back up the stairs as he turned off the light for them both.


End file.
